Soul Mates
by Derrot
Summary: Matsuda gets arrested for indecent exposure and Mikami takes the case as the prosecutor. But something about the defendant's naive nature piqued his interest. Mikami x Matsuda fluff.


**Soul Mates**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mikami glanced down at the picture of the defendant of his most recent case. Tota Matsuda. 30 years old, yet the baby-faced man could easily pass for a decade younger. Arrested for public nudity. And drunkenness. Which probably led to the main offense. Apparently after stepping out of a bar, he flashed some young women and ran through the streets naked. There was no doubt that he was guilty, but the defendant wished to claim that it wasn't entirely his fault and did not intend to upset the girls, in hope of receiving a lighter sentence.

Here was his defense: "I was just enjoying my Friday evening after work when I met a couple of art students outside the bar, walking home from class. They said I was cute and wanted me to pose nude for them. And they smiled and laughed so sweetly… I couldn't help myself and stripped on the spot. But then their boyfriends chased after me with box cutters. And then I saw a snow cone kiosk, but before I could ask the vendor to add cream, the police apprehended me! Oh, and they gave me a towel. Heehee. hiccup"

The ironic thing was, he was a police officer. What kind of man gets naked in front of a bunch of young girls just because they asked them to? An idiot. A pervert. This man was at least ten years older than them. Kira's new world would be better without disgusting people like him.

Maybe not so disgusting. At least he was good-looking. Those girls probably weren't as scarred as their parents claimed. In fact, they probably rather enjoyed it. Mr. Matsuda was probably telling the truth… and he would find out. In the name of justice.

"I'm going to investigate this case, Miss Nakajima," Mikami grunted as he passed his secretary.

She looked back at him in surprise. "The streaker case? Mr. Mikami?"

"Yes?" he glanced at her innocently as he slid his glasses back up his nose.

"What is there to investigate? If you are planning on visiting the defendant, he won't speak with you. You know that."

"Have you read this man's testimony?" He glanced over at the neat stack of papers on the corner of his desk. "The man's an idiot."

"Ah…" Nakajima nodded, not really understanding. "But… uh… Mr. Mikami," Nakajima blushed. "You don't have to do that. I got pictures."

Mikami's eyes widened. _How?_

She took out her cell phone, her thumb working the keys till she found the pictures. She thrust the nude photos of Matsuda into Mikami's face triumphantly. "I happened to be on my break when it happened. I would have told you sooner, but I thought the case was pretty much settled."

Mikami tried to fight the blood flowing into his cheeks. "Nakajima…"

She skipped through the rest of the photos. "He's something, isn't he, Mr. Mikami? I give him a 9 out of 10!"

_More like 11 out of 10. He's even bigger than me. _"…"

Nakajima blushed as she realized what she had said. "Oh, I didn't mean to suggest that! I mean, you seemed interested in evidence for the case, and…"

"Yes, yes," Mikami waved his hand with his face turned away. "When you have time, please make copies of those photos for me and place them on my desk. When I get back, we'll discuss a salary raise," he turned toward her with a charming smile.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Mikami! … …Wait, you're still going?!"

But he was already gone.

------

_Ding dong. _Mikami waited in front of the door to Matsuda's apartment. He waited several minutes, hands shoved in his trouser pockets due to the fall chill. Maybe he's not home yet. He knew that his fellow officers had bailed him out of jail… but would he really be at work right now? He couldn't be at a bar right now after what happened, would he? But then again, he did seem like an idiot…

"Um, hello," a voice said behind him.

Mikami spun around. It was him. Carrying groceries. He didn't appear to be drunk either. He sighed. "Hello."

"Are you here to see me?" Matsuda asked brightly.

"Yes. I'm Teru Mikami, and I'm here to speak with you about your… situation," Mikami held out a hand.

Matsuda stared at him confused, then realization dawned on him. "Hey, you're the prosecutor!" he pointed, dropping the groceries. "Aizawa warned me about you! You're just after my ass!"

_What?! I never… oh. That's just an expression. _He bent down to pick up the fallen grocery bags. "Don't be silly. I just want to ask you a few questions… you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But I may find it unnecessary to continue this embarrassing case if you cooperate."

"Oh," Matsuda stared blankly at him then cracked a smile. "Well, I guess it's alright, then…" Mikami held his groceries patiently while he opened the door to his apartment. "Come on in."

After setting the groceries on the a counter and Mikami awkwardly fishing cold items out of the bags for Matsuda to put away (while cringing at Matsuda's horrid organizational skills), Matsuda finally beamed up at Mikami and asked, "So what kind of questions did you want to ask me?"

"For one," Mikami cleared his throat. "I want you to show me exactly what you did when the crime was committed. Demonstrate," his eyes bored in Matsuda's with serious intensity.

"Okay!" Matsuda began undoing his belt.

Mikami's jaw dropped and a small whine left his throat as he gaped at the pants hitting the floor. Matsuda's hands firmly clenched his boxers and began to rip them down, too, until Mikami grabbed his arms. "That's enough!" He opened his eyes and stared with embarrassment into Matsuda's confused eyes.

"Wow, you really _are _stupid enough to strip just because someone ordered you to," Mikami blurted.

Matsuda's cheeks puffed out in reaction to the insult. "You told me to… I thought I could trust you! How does that apply to the case anyway?!"

"Calm down," Mikami slid his glasses back up his nose. "Now I know you were telling the truth and not just flashing those girls out of pure perversity."

"I'm not a pervert…" he whined, eyes nervously sliding toward his coffee table. Mikami's eyes followed and felt a rush of blood to his head. "Argh!" Matsuda's foot suddenly spasmed up and knocked the coffee table on its side. He cleared his throat and muttered sheepishly. "Tourette's."

"I see," Mikami shook the images from the magazines that were lying on the coffee table out of his mind. He glanced at the floor and noticed the dark splotch coming through the top of Matsuda's sock. "Oh! You're bleeding!"

"Wha?!" Matsuda spazzed, limping to the bathroom.

Mikami followed, "Wait, you're going to track blood everywhere! That's not sanitary!"

Matsuda halted sharply in front of the bathroom door, Mikami bumping into his backside and throwing his arms out to catch the door jambs to prevent falling on top of Matsuda. Mikami prayed to Kira that no one else was in the apartment. It would be very embarrassing explaining why he was hovering above the officer in such a compromising position.

"What is it?" Mikami groaned, pushing off from the door jambs.

"I don't have any Band-Aids," Matsuda pouted.

"So?"

"I don't know how to take care of boo-boo's without Band-Aids…" Matsuda trailed off worried.

"Have you ever gotten a boo-boo without Band-Aids before?" Mikami asked gently, mentally kicking himself for the immature language.

"Yes."

"And what did you do?"

"I called the police."

"…" _Oh lord. _Mikami sighed. "Stay here and don't get blood all over," he ordered. He brought a chair from the dining area for Matsuda to sit down on. He went back to the entrance of the apartment and opened his briefcase, which included a first aid kit. After bringing back the first aid kit and removing Matsuda's stained stock, he gently patted the cut with a disinfectant wipe and wiped up the extra blood. After applying ointment and a simple Band-Aid, Matsuda was good to go. At least, Mikami thought he was.

Matsuda stared at him expectantly.

"What is it now?"

"Aren't you going to kiss my boo-boo?" Matsuda asked innocently.

"What?! I bet the police didn't kiss your boo-boo."

Matsuda whimpered.

"Come on… you're a 30 year old man! You're being ridiculous. Why me?"

"Because…" Matsuda glanced down in dramatic sadness and clutched the sleeves of Mikami's white dress shirt like he learned from daytime soap operas. "Because you're so kind… and kind people kiss boo-boo's." His eyes glanced back pleadingly back into Mikami's eyes.

Mikami gulped, not used to the closeness. The last time he had experienced this much closeness with a human being was in middle school, back when he stood up for his bullied classmates. But after his mother died, Teru became aloof and withdrawn. He always maintained his distance in social situations, ate his meals alone, and worked in quiet solitude.

But here he was with this noisy, childish, social animal. And he admitted he found him quite attractive. He also felt he should really stop lying to himself and also admit that his attraction to the man was what sent him here in the first place.

But if he wasn't mistaken, this man was making moves _on him_. Unless he was always this touchy-feely. In which case, he was being an awful tease.

Blushing, trembling, his throat threatening to close up, he pressed his lips lightly against Matsuda's foot. He cringed at the thought of germs, especially since his lips mostly kissed the Band-Aid, but the edges of his lips felt Matsuda's smooth warm skin.

He raised his head, hoping the serious set line of his mouth would hide his nervousness… and was met with a sly smile.

"You know what else hurts?"

Mikami held his breath.

"I bit my lip when I hit the coffee table…" he leaned closer, licking his lips.

Mikami would have turned away, but found he rather liked the hint he was picking up on. There was no mistaking the older man's intentions now. He pressed his lips against the soft, warm ones hovering in front of him. His glasses began to click against Matsuda's cheekbones, which mingled with the sounds of their breaths as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. The chair tilted back and finally gave, falling backward, sending Matsuda to his back with a thud with Mikami on top of him. Matsuda threw his arms around the well toned lawyer, feeling the rippling muscles of his back as he tried to close the distance between them even more. Mikami's shaggy black mane tickled his fingertips.

Mikami on the other hand couldn't believe how young and soft Matsuda felt. Under him, he could feel the muscles of a trained cop, but the man still possessed a softness that matched his boyish demeanor!

Eventually the sudden passion that had overcome them subsided and they pulled apart, Mikami rolling over onto back beside Matsuda, completely taken aback.

"Wow," Mikami caught his breath.

Matsuda stared at the ceiling, a goofy grin spread from ear to ear.

"Um…" Mikami blushed. "Why did we do that exactly?"

"You're lonely, aren't you, Prosecutor Mikami?" Matsuda asked as he turned on his side and played with Mikami's loose tie.

"Are you trying to seduce me and get me to drop the case? If anyone found out about this…" _The prosecutor and the defendant… _Mikami knew very well this wasn't fair to the case… wasn't justice. But the case was stupid anyway… Matsuda was obviously naïve and innocent.

Matsuda's eyes widened at the accusation. "No! I just meant… I thought I saw something in common between us. I mean, I have my friends in the NPA… but with the Kira case I'm not able to get out as much as I like… I'm sorry if I scared you!" he apologized humbly.

"No… you're right. I _am_ lonely," Mikami smiled with a hint of sadness. "Even more lonely than you. I don't have any friends."

"Aw, that can't be true. You seem like a nice guy," Matsuda grinned at him cheerfully.

"It is," Mikami reiterated blankly, not used to receiving compliments. He changed the subject. "So how did you become a police officer?" he chuckled.

"Are you making fun of me?" Matsuda stuck out his tongue, but smiled anyway. "My dad is a politician and had contacts that helped me get the job… But don't think I'm a spoiled brat and taking it for granted! I really enjoy being an officer… I feel like I'm helping make society a better place. Like a hero!"

"A hero," Mikami laced his left hand with Matsuda's right. "We really do have a lot in common after all."

"So…" Matsuda smirked. "Ever had a girlfriend?"

"Never."

"Me neither," Matsuda's cheeks flushed slightly. "… A boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Same here." His lips curled up in the same mischievously way he used whenever he teased Ide. "Teru-kun… have you ever been in love?"

Mikami squeezed Matsuda's hand and brought it up to his lips, "Maybe now…" This man's innocent eyes had baited, lured, and captivated him. His boyishness reminded him of the children he used to defend in elementary and middle school… and Matsuda seemed to need someone to protect him. Helping others was what Mikami lived for and now he met his perfect match, someone that needed him. _Oof!_

Matsuda was on top of him now, beaming happily like a puppy. "Really, Teru-kun! Does this mean we're boyfriends now! I can't wait to tell the task force! Ide's gonna be so jealous…" Matsuda leapt up and began prancing to the kitchen.

"Wait!" _If that idiot blabs that the prosecutor is having relations with the defendant…_

"Matsu scores!" He cheered, ignoring Mikami. He hummed as he began taking food out of the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" was all Mikami could ask after he followed Matsuda to the kitchen, though it was quite obvious.

"Making lunch for my boyfriend," Matsuda replied in a cheerful, sing-song voice.

"I never said it was you I was in love with," Mikami pointed out. He really didn't want this spreading around all of Tokyo.

Matsuda thrust a plate at him with a smile, oblivious to Mikami's protests.

"What is this," Mikami stared blankly at the plate.

"An egg sandwich."

"Is that a raw egg? Still in it's shell? Between two slices of bread?" Mikami hoped his questions would lead the witness to a brilliant conclusion, but this witness was Matsuda.

"Yup!"

"Do you eat these… err… egg sandwiches often? Raw? In the shell?" Mikami was horrified. But it tugged on his heartstrings more, because this meant Matsuda was in need of more serious help than he previously thought.

"A couple days a week… my Mommy told me eggs were high in protein!"

"And did your Mommy teach you how to prepare your food so you don't eat something revolting and die?"

"She told me the number for the pizza man."

Mikami wanted to smash his head into the wall and scream "Kaaamiiii!" at the same time as throw his arms protectively around Matsuda and tell him he wouldn't let him die of food poisoning. He set the plate down. "You need to eat a decent meal… this is horrid. Tomorrow you're coming over to my place and I'm going to cook you a healthy meal, understand?" he demanded.

"We're having a date tomorrow? Our first date? Aww!" Matsuda threw his arms around Mikami.

Then Mikami remembered he was participating in a Kira rally on television tomorrow. "Before I make you dinner, though, how does being on television sound?"

It was clear from Matsuda's expression that the idea of being on television was enough to make him wet himself in excitement. Mikami walked over to his briefcase and pulled out a guest pass to the television studio… he always kept spares in case he could convert more to the light of Kira. "Be there at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon, alright? And we'll walk to my place afterward." He kissed Matsuda on the forehead before heading back to his office.

Already he was getting used to this "relationship." Unfortunately he forgot that appearing at the rally together might not be such a good idea.

------

"Kira?" Matsuda cried out at he followed Mikami into the studio. "Now I remember, you were the scary Kira worshipper on TV!"

"You're not telling me the police are still against Kira?" Mikami raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"The Kira investigation team is, at least…" Matsuda mumbled.

_Kira investigation team… that was still going on? _Mikami wanted to ask if Matsuda knew the names of those on the investigation team, but decided against it. It would look too suspicious if they suddenly died… and, oddly enough, Mikami was afraid he might kill one of Matsuda's friends. Was Matsuda becoming higher than his duties to Kira?

God would tell him if it was necessary to kill anyone on the NPA, he assured himself. But what if… what if God commanded him to kill Matsuda? He cringed… hopefully that wouldn't happen. Hopefully God would see Matsuda on television and accept him, like he had accepted Mikami.

"Listen, Tota, Kira is justice… don't you see that? I can explain if you have any doubts…"

"I do understand why Kira is a good thing for the world… but Kira's methods are wrong. Kira kills people, Teru…" Matsuda reasoned.

"But it is necessary! If Kira didn't kill all those criminals, think of how many innocents would be dead now! Isn't it better to delete the evil people from this world than let them destroy the lives and happiness of innocent people? Innocent people like you and me!" Mikami searched for understanding in Matsuda's eyes.

"…I'm innocent? I'm innocent! Yay! Does this mean you're dropping the case?" Matsuda became suddenly chipper.

Mikami had already decided on the matter a day ago.

"Let's go praise Kira, shall we?" Mikami tried to muster his most charming smile.

"Yeah! Because Kira is justice!" Matsuda cheered enthusiastically. He would do this… for Teru. And to be on television.

"Exactly," Mikami smiled and sighed.

------

Light turned around at the startled gasp that came from Ide. And what he saw almost made his brain explode. Matsuda was in a Kira rally on television. That wasn't the shocking part. Actually, that pleased Light. He knew Matsuda was the only person on the task force that understood Kira. But he was with… Mikami. _Why Mikami of all people? _Was Matsuda really awake when he chose Mikami as his new right hand? Was Matsuda trying to do his own investigation again, just like with Yotsuba?

By this time, Aizawa and Mogi had gathered around Ide and stared at the television screen, too.

"That idiot! What the hell is he thinking this time?!" Aizawa yelled at the screen.

"Good lord, he's drunk again," Ide moaned.

Mogi blinked.

Light shook his head as he felt a headache coming on. It didn't take but a minute of watching for him to pick up the vibes of what was going on between Matsuda and Mikami. "Get back to work everybody."

------

That night, Mikami put all his years of living on his own to use and cooked the best meal he had ever made while Matsuda watched television in the main room of his apartment. And since Mikami was a perfectionist, he tried his best to emulate the style of a fancy restaurant, making multiple courses and even going so far as a to make a pie from scratch for desert. Through some intimate research, he found Matsuda liked peach pie… fitting since Matsuda's first name was spelled with the kanji for "peach" and "thick."

Yet the night didn't end after the pleasant dinner (which amazed Matsuda because he had been eating like a clueless bachelor for so long, that he didn't know food could taste that good).

The night began in the bedroom. That is, until it was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello, Mikami speaking."

His client had seen him on television with the defendant.

"Well, it's your daughter's fault for asking him to strip! I call that sexual harassment. I'm dropping this case!" He slammed the noisy, raging phone receiver down. Maybe he was a bit curt. But Matsuda was half-dressed below him!

"Sorry about that," Mikami ran his hands along Matsuda's smooth, soft yet sculpted chest. He leaned forward in a kiss that Matsuda gladly accepted.

------

That night, Mikami experienced a euphoria that even beat receiving the Death Note. Kira was his God. But Matsuda was his soul mate and lover.

_The End_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Yay, Mikami x Matsuda fluff! This could have been longer… but I didn't want to come to the ending and have all the angst take away from the light-hearted premise. And I know 2 days is a short time to fall in love… but this _is _a fluffy romantic comedy.

I really do adore this pairing.


End file.
